Zdání klame
by The Czech Shack
Summary: /0/ Sirius se dočká odpuštění za přestupek, kterého se dopustil. Má pokračování Na začátku.


**Originál****: **Assumptions

**Odkaz: **tittisrealm7.c7om/fantasy/archive/0/assumptions.h7tml (Všechny sedmičky vymažte a zbytek skopírujte do URL řádku. Omlouvám se, ale jinak mi archiv ten odkaz odfiltruje.)

**Autor: **Titti

**Překlad: **Sinam Llumi

**Varování: **domácí disciplína, výprask, dominantní Lupin

**Poznámka:** Povídka má pokračování s názvem _Na začátku_.

* * *

><p><strong>ZDÁNÍ KLAME<strong>

.**  
><strong>

Všeobecně se ví, že jsme přátelé. I kdyby nás někdo neznal osobně, bude mu to jasné ze způsobu, jak se k sobě chováme. Kdo nás zná, ví, že jsme milenci. Nikdo se nás nikdy nezeptal a nevydali jsme žádné prohlášení, ale kdyby si kdokoliv troufnul vyzvídat, nezapírali bychom.

Zajímavé je, že většina lidí automaticky předpokládá, že dominantní roli v našem vztahu mám já. Já, Sirius Black, _prankster extraordinaire__*)_, odjakživa ve středu pozornosti, známý magnet na děvčata i kluky. Remus Lupin byl vždycky ten tichý, inteligentní, ale plachý, nejmírnější ze všech čtyř Pobertů.

Omyl!

Klišé, já vím, ale zdání doopravdy klame. Můj Remus nikdy nezvýší hlas, nikdy neradí co mám a nemám dělat, ale vždycky se postará, abych za svoji hloupost zaplatil. Bez výjimky. Nenávidím ho za to; přesně to na něm miluji.

Minulý týden Harry oslavil osmnácté narozeniny. Uspořádali jsme večírek u nás doma. K mému překvapení si pozval Snapea. Neviděl jsem ho rád, ale mlčel jsem. Vím, že když Harry na škole končil, sblížili se.

Jak se připozdívalo, hosté postupně odcházeli. Nakonec jsem zůstal jen já, Remus, Harry a Snape. Trpělivě jsem čekal až se ten parchant konečně ztratí, když nás Harry informoval, že nám musí něco říct.

Remus se pousmál, jako by se na Harryho sdělení těšil, jako by předem věděl, co chce říct. Když se nad tím zamyslím teď, nejspíš to i věděl. Já jsem klidně seděl vedle svého milence a poslouchal, jak mi vlastní kmotřenec oznamuje, že teď, když je dospělý, má pocit, že bychom se měli dozvědět o jeho vztahu se Snapem.

Nevzpomínám si přesně, co všechno jsem řekl. Tuším, že jsem sakroval v několika jazycích. Ale dokonale si pamatuji Harryho bolestný výraz, když jsem mu vmetl do tváře, že jeho rodiče by z něj byli zklamaní.

Zareagoval velice klidně. Narozdíl ode mě. Poděkoval mi, že jsem mu poskytl střechu nad hlavou, ale pokud to prý nesu tak těžce, odstěhuje se za svým přítelem. Rychle a beze slova si sbalil věci. Kývnul na mě, objal Remuse a odešel se Snapem.

To se stalo před týdnem. Remus neřekl ani slovo. Zná lepší způsoby. Ví, co na mě platí. Remus mě nechal o samotě. Abych přemýšlel. Abych uvažoval. Věděl jsem, že Harryho nechci ztratit. Taky většina věcí, které jsem mu řekl, nebyla pravda. Samozřejmě. Lily i James by svého chlapečka milovali bezvýhradně. Prostě jsem se naštval a nemyslel jsem. Jak nečekané! (Ano, moje svědomí občas mluví jako Snape.)

Teprve dnes ráno jsem konečně sebral svou nebelvírskou kuráž a zašel jsem k Harrymu. Oběma jsem se omluvil. Otevírala se mi kudla v kapse, když jsem Snapea vítal do rodiny, ale udělal jsem to. Harrymu radostí vyhrkly slzy do očí. Hotovo.

Dalo se čekat, že Remusovi to stačit nebude. Proto jsem strávil posledních pár hodin/dnů/minut – nevím jistě – nahý a připoutaný k naší posteli.

Po zádech mi jemně přejede ruka. Překvapeně se zavrtím v poutech. Remus mě rád trestá mudlovskými nástroji. Říká, že se mu zdají osobnější, než kouzla. Tentokrát mi zakryl oči i uši kápí. V ústech mám roubík. Remus vždycky tvrdí, že tohle mi pomůže zamyslet se nad tím, co jsem provedl.

Vážně to pomáhá? Těžko říct, každopádně samota je trestem sama o sobě.

Jeho ruce se dotýkají mého těla. Pocity vyplouvají na povrch, zase si začínám uvědomovat čas a prostor. Možná má pravdu. Izolace mi opravdu pomáhá uvažovat. Ale to si nechám pro sebe.

Pomalu mi stáhne kápi. Párkrát zamrkám, než se oči přizpůsobí pokoji, osvětlenému několika svíčkami. Napínám krk, abych otočil hlavu ke svému milenci, ale zahlédnu ho jen koutkem oka.

Ještě pořád nemluví. Přál bych si, aby mi vyndal roubík z pusy. Chci říct, jak mě to mrzí. Že jsem vyhnal Harryho, že jsem jim oběma ublížil, že jsem si dával na čas s omluvou, že jsem mluvil bez přemýšlení, že jsem zradil jeho důvěru, když jsem za ním tenkrát poslal Snapea. Neexistuje trest, který by smazal to poslední.

"Siriusi." Jeho tichý hlas hladí mé smysly jako sametová rukavice. Nic dalšího neřekne. Na co čeká? Slyším, jak obchází postel z druhé strany. Než stačím otočit hlavu, je u mne a zastaví mě.

"Vezmu ti teď roubík. Nechci abys mluvil, dokud ti sám neřeknu. Rozumíš?" Mluví něžně a já se jen chci schoulit v jeho náruči, ale vím, že nejdřív musím vydržet tohle. Zavřu oči a tiše přikývnu.

Cítím, jak se řemínek kolem mé hlavy uvolní a za chvilku bych už mohl mluvit. Mlčím jen proto, že on si to přeje. Ví, jak je pro mě těžké vydržet zticha.

Uslyším prásknutí a trhnu sebou. Ten zvuk bych poznal kdekoliv – osmnáct palců anglické kůže. Remusův nejoblíbenější řemen. Já ho nenávidím. Když ho zrovna necítím na půlkách, držím ho v ruce a natírám černou kůži olejem. Remus se ještě jednou švihne do dlaně. Nechápu, proč se pokaždé obtěžuje s testováním. Za celé tři roky jeho rány ani jednou neminuly cíl.

"Proč tě trestám, Siriusi?" Teď zní jeho hlas chladně. Oh, to nesnesu. Chci zase ten hřejivý, medový tón – ten, který říká, že je mi odpuštěno, že jsem milovaný.

"Protože..." Po dlouhých minutách – hodinách – ticha je můj hlas ochraptělý. Odkašlu si a zkusím to znova. "Protože jsem mluvil, aniž bych myslel, a ublížil jsem přitom Harrymu. Protože jsem nemyslel na jeho city, jen na svoje." Prosím, ať to stačí. Ať to skončí. Ať už mi odpustí.

"Velmi dobře, Siriusi." Roztaju štěstím, ale zároveň se připravuji na to, co přijde. "Připravený." Nebyla to otázka. Taky nečeká na odpověď, vzápětí mi na zadku přistane řemen. V duchu počítám rány. Snažím se nekřičet. Marně.

Zadek mám v jednom ohni. Už nekřičím, jen vzlykám. Brečím pocitem viny. Jsem u dvanáctky, když přestane.

Pomalu mi uvolní pouta, dává mi čas, abych nad sebou zas převzal kontrolu. Vklouzne do postele vedle mě. Na citlivé kůži cítím jeho hřejivé, nahé tělo. Remus si mě přitahuje blíž, dokud neopřu hlavu o jeho hrudník, dává pozor, abych se nepřevrátil na záda.

"Už je po všem, Siriusi." Prohrábne mi rukou vlasy. "Odpouštím ti, lásko." Vím, že na prsou cítí moje horké slzy, ale neříká nic. Místo toho mě přitiskne k sobě a opatrně mě přikryje peřinou.

Dneska nebude žádný sex. Nikdy není. Remus nerad míchá tresty s potěšením. Tlukot jeho srdce mě ukolébá k spánku. Vím, že dnes v noci mě nečekají žádné noční můry – protože mi odpustil, protože mě má rád.

**KONEC**

*) výtržník první kategorie :)


End file.
